1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing location information of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals of the related art now integrate various supplementary functions. For example, a mobile terminal can now support a messaging function, a wireless Internet access function, a phonebook function, a schedule organizer function, a navigation function, etc. More particularly, a mobile terminal may be equipped with the navigation function which provides the terminal's user with location information in a location search mode. The location information can include ambient information about a location and a route from a current location to a destination location.
Such a mobile terminal of the related art is configured to provide the usual location information. For example, in the navigation mode, the mobile terminal of the related art may provide information on a shortest route and a roundabout route from the current location to a destination location, but not any user-specific information about a user's favorite routes. Also, the mobile terminal of the related art lacks features such as, for example, selective information feedback for providing the user with ambient information regarding local objects such as parks, hospitals, shopping centers, and restaurants selectively according to the user's preference. This restricts the terminal user from using the location information more efficiently. That is, the mobile terminal of the related art is disadvantageous in that the location information acquired by its navigation function is used inefficiently. There is therefore a need to develop a method for improving the usability of the location information.